Stuck on you
by Dramione27
Summary: I will kill peeves!" he exclaimed as he tumbled down the stairs and landed right underneath the enchanted misteltoe. Sexy Funny Christmas Oneshot.


My Xmas fic for hpsecretsanta on Livejournal

* * *

He was just walking down the stairs minding his own business when something hit him in the leg, he looked up to see a blur whizzing away as he tumbled down, down, down. He rolled and rolled until he reached the bottom of the stairs all sprawled out uncomfortably. "I will kill you Peeves," he shouted.

It was then that he noticed he wasn't lying on the ground but rather on something uncomfortable, something that spoke. "Would you mind not yelling in my ear Malfoy?" It was just after he realised he was lying on a human being that he realised it was none other than her royal pain in the arse Hermione Granger, and just after that when he realised that one of his legs was planted firmly between hers and one of her legs was bent at his side leaving him flush against her.

He blushed slightly and made to move before she said "Malfoy, stop," he looked down into her brown eyes, mere inches from his own, refocussing he put a snarl on his face and glared at her,

"What do you want mudblood?"

"No need to be rude Malfoy," he scoffed, "I just thought I'd warn you that there is a bit of magical mistletoe floating above us…" he rolled his eyes and interrupted,

"I don't expect you to understand this mudblood…"he made to get up but as soon as he moved an inch from her he was pushed rather violently back leaving him closer than before. Not only that, but the force with which he had landed on her had pushed her skirt a little higher on her thigh, exposing some very pale flesh. He wet his suddenly dry lips.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted," she stuck out her lip and blew a curl from her face in annoyance, "Peeves probably put it there so it's bound to be rather nasty." She blew at the escaped hair again but only succeeded in getting it caught to her lip,

"Here," he offered pushing the hair back from her face; he tried to pull his hands back but couldn't, "bloody hell," he shook his head, "could this get any worse?"

"We could be in a more populated area of the school."

"I suppose so, you're a glass-half-full kind of girl aren't you Granger?" she sighed deeply and fidgeted slightly, "Hey, stop moving around down there," she huffed and looked at him in annoyance,

"You're no faerie Malfoy, You're kind of heavy." She tried to turn her head but couldn't, "Plus, most of your weight is on my pelvis."

"Sorry," he muttered absently

"Well I suppose there's only one way to finish this," she shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Once we kiss the spell should be broken and we can go kill Peeves." He nodded his head and leant in towards her, hovering for a moment as his vision moved from her eyes to her mouth. He pecked her lips but as he tried to pull away he was only forced closer,

"Fuck!" he exclaimed though it was slightly muffled by her lips,

"This is awkward," she agreed, "Maybe there's some kind of timer on this, but this is seriously too advanced for Peeves," he barely heard her sentiment however as his eyes were now open and staring frantically into hers. She grinned slightly at his expression. "Chill Malfoy," she put her hand on his arm soothingly and it too got stuck, "No one's around, it'll be fine, we'll just wait it out." But as time passed and nothing happened she moved the hand on his arm slightly and brought it up to his shoulder then looked back into his eyes. But now it was like they were looking through fog or a smokescreen, their sight was blurred and hazed with potential lust, their thoughts became light and muggy until they continued kissing.

No one had any idea who had instigated it but suddenly her hands were in his hair and his hands were on her shoulders pushing off the heavy robe and they had deepened the kiss.

He pulled his hands from her shoulders and slipped one around her back, between her shirt and her robe pulling her form tightly to his, and the other up her thigh to deal with the flimsy little skirt. She pulled one hand from his hair and fisted his shirt pulling it up until she could feel skin on skin then moaned into his mouth.

If they had been paying any attention they would have heard a triumphant "Woo hoo," from around the corner as Dumbledore literally jumped for joy, "You've outdone yourself Peeves, you get to stay another year."

"Pleasure doing business with you headmaster." Dumbledore now looked over at the teenagers rolling around on the floor,

"Ahh, young love," and he skipped away merrily.

* * *

Merry (belated) Christmas to all.


End file.
